The Elrios Chronicles: Our Love Story
by xSkye
Summary: The result of one young knight's careless mistake soon brings the villagers to rage. As if nothing could be done, a lady steps in and eases the misunderstanding. This serves as the platform to their ever-growing relationship that is soon about to bloom.


A/N: Hello, everyone. This is the very first story I've ever written and I hope you all enjoyed it. Since English is my second language, I had my sister (She's IApproveThisMessage in ) help me out with my grammar and punctuation (and some edits, lol). This would also probably be the first and last time you'll ever hear this from me because after this, I'll be "hiring" surrogates to speak in my behalf (you'll get it soon enough).

* * *

_Village of Ruben, Morning, Time and Date: Unknown_

It is another peaceful day in the small, yet lively, hamlet of Ruben located in the northeastern continent of Elrios. The villagers there were doing their usual daily routines; El Search Captain Lowe was training new recruits, the village local archeologist, Adams, was studying some of elven artifacts from the nearby ruins, the charming shopkeeper Ann was dusting windows from the outside of her inn and general store. Well, you pretty much get the point.

From a distance away from the village, you could see a young girl with an amethyst colored hair wearing a white cloak and purple skirt, sprinting towards the village. Ann, steps away from her store, squinting her eyes to get a better look. Some other villagers, like Adams and Lowe, also come closer to take a better look.

"I see someone running toward here. A girl! She seems to be panicking…" Ann said.

"Indeed. But… doesn't she look familiar?" asked Adams.

The figure comes closer and closer. Soon, everyone can tell who's running toward them. It is a girl name Aisha, an incredibly talented magician who mastered the power of the elements. She seems to be in a rush… and troubled.

"Ah, it's Lady Aisha!" exclaimed one of the villagers.

"It is! Hey Aisha, you look pretty troubled. What's wro-"said Ann, but she was soon cut off.

The Elemental Master passed through the shopkeeper before she could finish her sentence. She rushed toward the inn where Ann was cleaning, ran up the stairs, possibly to the room she rented. A loud slam could be heard shortly after.

"Wh- what was that all about?" Ann asked with confused and somewhat terrified expression on her face.

"I don't know…" Lowe says, scratching his chin. "Heh, maybe Elsword did something to her again."

"That boy... Why won't he stop hurting that poor girl's feeling? I mean, he _is _the Lord Knight of Velder, right? Shouldn't he be more mature by now?" Adams contemplates while scratching his head.

"Indeed…" Lowe covered his face with his right hand and let out a big disappointing sigh.

Little did they know that the reason Aisha acted like this was not because Elsword pulled a cruel prank oh her or said something nasty about her. It's something else…

Not a single sound could be heard inside that Inn. The only voice that was heard was that of the outside, where there's quite a commotions just because a girl was rushing towards the inn looking terrified.

Inside one of the room, located in the far western part of the inn on the second floor, stood the magician that was rushing in before. She leaned her back against the polished wooden door to make sure nobody will barge into her room. The beauty had her right hand cover her mouth and her left hand tightly clenching her skirt to silence the amount of noise coming out as a result of her tears. She keeps on sniffing until she decided to wipe away all he tears with the long sleeve coat hanging over her right arm.

Surprisingly, under the mouth she covered didn't display the expression of anguish or melancholy. It was a big smile…

_Aisha, Elemental Master._

"I… I can't believe it… I… me and that Eldor- no Elsword h-have actually tried… to… ki- k-k-k… Argh!"

I bury my face with my both hands. Why am I embarrassed about it? I should be happy!

I take a deep breath and slide down with my back against the door until my bottom hits the floor. I began to recall what just happened early on… I remember yesterday Elsword said he wanted to meet me under the El Tree, which according to the lore is where Lord Solace, master of the sun first took the El Lady after he rescued her.

He then told me about the story. I have to admit I was quite impressed that he knew the lore of Elrios so well! I guess his intense training as a Lord Knight also included disciplining himself by reading a numerous amount of books, which I personally know, is something he _really _despise.

A-anyway… he then sputtered out nonsense about how Lord Solace really reminded of himself and he views me as his El Lady. It took me a while to fully understand what he really means. When I do, my body stared to feel… umm… weird. My face turned red, my mind was dizzy, my lips are trembling, and my legs started to shake.

Everything else was blurry and hazy after that. I knew Elsword muttered up some words, but I didn't quite understand what he's trying to say. My mind was only focused on Elsword fluffy red hair… his deep crimson red eyes… his soft and seemingly warm lips….

"Sigh…" I buried my face under my arms once more. "I… I shouldn't have run away from him like that. I was unprepared for that situation. I'm such a horrible person"

I hope Elsword don't think that I hate him or something because… I- I um, like him… No! I love him! I really love Elsword so much and I am so… happy that he confessed his feeling to me.

_Elsword, Lord Knight_

"Hah… hah… it's no use… I can't keep up with her."

I stopped halfway on the slope forming around a small hill that connected the majestic El Tree with the road to Ruben village. I wipe the sweat out of my forehead and continued running again. I don't care if I'm tired or not, I have to catch up with Aisha!

I really don't understand why did Aisha run away from me? Did I do something wrong? Man I can't believe this! I've waited all these years to finally gather up the courage and set up a perfect setting to confess my feeling to the girl I loved, but I screwed it up! God, I'm such an idiot!

I ran and ran until I finally spot a roof of a building from the distance. I'm almost at Ruben and I bet that's where Aisha is.

When I finally reached Ruben, I see tons of villagers crowding outside Ann's inn. I catch my breath quickly and walk slowly toward the crowds. One of the villagers notices me and points at me. Everyone instantly turns to look at me. It was quiet awkward and to make it even strange, they have an unfriendly expression showing in their face and I can feel an aura of hostility looming around the atmosphere.

I don't like where this is going…

"Hey you guys! What's the commotion out here? Did you guys throwing a festival or something?"

Nobody response and still giving me that hostile look.

"Wh- why are you guys so quiet? Umm, did something happen?"

Still no response.

"Is… there something wrong?"

"Yes, you know what's wrong? It's you, you big jerk!" Ann burst out with rage all the sudden.

"Wh- what did I do? I haven't done anything bad?"

"Don't play stupid boy! We all know what happen. And you better believe it that we know the culprit behind it!"

"What did I do!? Please leave me alone, I have to find Aisha!"

"That's the problem, idiot!"

"W-What?"

"Oh, Aisha was here alright! But she's not happy! She just rushed toward the inn full of tears! And it's your fault!"

Soon the other villagers started to accuse me on how I hurt Aisha's feeling. This is ridiculous I didn't even…! Wait, Aisha did panicked when I tried to kiss her… Blast! These folks must've thought I pulled a mean prank on her or something!

I notice some of the village maidens walking towards me from the side. They're eyes were filled with agony, agony that would soon be inflicted on my body.

"I can't believe! You still have the guts to hurt Miss Aisha's feeling!" one of the girls lashes out.

"You're the worst person ever. I can't believe this jerk actually receive the noble title of a Lord Knight!" accused another one.

"Look, you girls don't understand! I didn't hur-. "I was soon interrupted when one of the girls decided to hurl a pebble straight to my forehead before I could explain myself. "Ahh! That hurts you know! Stop that!"

"You deserve it Elbaka!"

"Elidiot!"

"Eldummy!"

"Elmeanie!"

"Elmoron!"

"Elstupid!"

"El Estupido!"

These girls just kept on showering me with insults that start with "El" in the beginning. It really hurts how they kept on mocking my name, but I'm already use to it, strange huh? I guess it's because Aisha also said the same thing every time I act stupid or screws things up.

But still… what am I supposed to do. I have Ann yelling at me, the village's maidens insulting my name, the crowd are now booing at me. The pressure's really building up. I… I don't what I am supposed to say to them. I can't just simply tell them I confess my love to Aisha and tried to kiss her! Urk, this is so stressful… I'm starting to feel dizzy… I feel my strength's fading away… sweats were dropping from my forehead like waterfalls… why can't I see clearly all the sudden…?

Aisha… where are you… please… I- I can't…

_Aisha, Elemental Master_

"Huh? Why do I feel that someone is in need of my assistance?" I looked up with a slight shock.

Anyway, I shake my head and stand up. I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes with my right forearms that were covered with long, white sleeve of my coat. I turned to the window and see masses of people complaining. They seemed to focus their wrath on a lone individual.

I looked at the direction where they are looking and I noticed a red-haired boy, wearing crimson red clothes with minor plating around it. He seemed to be panicking… wait, that's Elsword!

Without a second thought, I rushed downstairs and went outside. It was a huge commotion!

I notice Elsword right in the eastern side of the crown. I see Lowe pointing is hand on Elsword's face, Ann is hitting her with her dusters, and someone of the village girls pelted stone at him. Why…? What did Elsword do to deserve such cruel treatment!?

"Umm… Everyone! What's going on? Please stop it. Elsword didn't do anything mean to me!"

I tried to explain, but the crowd ignored me and they were still too focused on blaming and hurting Elsword. It really hurt me to see this. I felt a mix of grief and outrage starting to build up within my body. Tears started streaming down my face yet again.

…

Leave him alone… Please...! Leave him alone…!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shriek with all my might.

To my surprise, the villagers stop the commotions and turned their attention toward me.

"YOU ALL HEARD ME! LEAVE ELSWORD ALONE! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!"

That screamed really sapped my strength away from me, even more when the time I tried to cast Meteor Call, Blizzard Shower, and Magic Missile all at the same time.

I tried to catch my breath. While I was doing that I looked around and saw the crowds. Their expression are showing a mixed of surprised and disbelieve. Some of them, like Ann, Lowe, and Adams have their jaws dropped.

I glance at Elsword, he also looked at me with disbelieve and embarrassed face. Sweat drops like a waterfall and he loo- wait…

Did… did I just basically tell everybody _out loud_ that Elsword is my boyfriend? I… I can't believe this… I….ahh…. M-My body is feeling traumatized again and I feel dazed. I can't even think of what's going on anymore…

I feel so demeaned… I covered my tomato red face with both of my hands while I cried out of embarrassment and get on my knee.

It was quiet… very quiet. The only sound heard is me sobbing tears out of humiliation and mortification…


End file.
